Nous Sommes Des Amants
by apologetically-on-hiatus
Summary: After Puck and Kurt are cornered by the school newspaper mostly by Jacob Israel as to what's going on between them, Puck leaves it up to Kurt to answer for both of them. What he says might just shock you....or it might not. Title is explained inside.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note:** Okay, so I saw this picture on LiveJournal for an upcoming episode and I immediately had plot bunnies attacking me. I just _had_ to write this short little story. I couldn't think of anywhere else that this would take place at since the picture didn't give much detail, so I used my imagination to come up with something. This is in Kurt's POV, and you'll find out what the title means once you finish reading. Enjoy.

* * *

"Just tell me the truth; what's going on between you and Puck?"

So here I was, trapped in the luxurious but overly flamboyant room that the school newspaper committee used to discuss the things they gathered throughout the school. Besides Jacob Israel, who was sitting on the chair in front of Puck and I, there were a few other people standing at the only exit out of the room to make sure no one left until someone spilled some juicy gossip. I glanced at the door for a moment, then looked back at Jacob and Puck, who were both looking at me. Puck nervously held his phone in his hands, but once we locked eyes, I knew what he was about to do.

"I'm not going to say anything," Puck said, keeping eye contact with me. "But Kurt'll speak up for both of us, and then you'll know."

At least Puck stuck with the plan. Jacob eyed me more intently than before, and he, along with Puck, waited to hear what I would say. Puck partly knew what my answer would be, but he also had his doubts. He didn't know if I would tell the truth and go along with the plan we'd hatched, or lie just to get under Jacob's skin.

"Tell me, Jacob, are you going to put my reply in the newspaper?" I questioned softly.

"Well duh, I'm getting paid to write it." Jacob snorted, which reminded me that I was still angry at the other jocks for bribing him with an entire year of no torment and $10 if he made the scandal public. "I just need to get my facts straight before I do."

"Do you speak fluent French?" I leaned against the arm rest of my chair and used my hands to prop my head up.

"Kind of," He mumbled. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable, probably from the calm, serene expression on my face.

"Well, I suppose I'll answer your question, then." I sighed and stood up to make my exit. Puck did the same and he took a spot behind me, waiting to hear what I would say. "Nous sommes des amants."

"Um...what does that mean?" Puck asked as Jacob's jaw dropped, his face turning a bright red while he did so.

"It's French for 'we are lovers.'" I replied with a wicked grin and threw my arms around his neck, crashing my lips against his.

He kissed back, just as I had planned. His hands roughly gripped my hips and he shoved me against the orange couch, which horribly clashed with the rest of the room by the way. Jacob squeaked and begged us to "stop, just stop!" so we did, for his sake anyways. Puck still had our hips ground together, and it was such a relief to feel his body against mine without having to worry about someone seeing us and telling everyone without our consent. I snuggled against Puck as his hand played with the straps on my jacket sleeve.

"Have fun running your story," Puck chuckled.

Taking my hand, he pulled me past the shocked journalists now fleeing the door, which gave us the opportunity we needed to get the hell out of there. I ignored the glances we got as we strutted down the halls, hand in hand. Puck scared them with death glares before they could say anything rude or hurtful.

"Well that was a very optimistic interview," I muttered. Puck grinned down at me.

"I can't wait to see how everyone reacts when they read the story," He snickered. "Can you imagine how Jewfro's going to put it in words?"

"This just in: Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel spotted making-out in front of witnesses after admitting to their secret affair." I mimicked Jacob's voice, causing Puck to laugh and sling his arm around my shoulders. I laughed along with him as we walked down the hall to the lunch room, where we'd barely have enough time to get something to eat. We planned to walk in just as we were, and if someone had anything to say, Puck would probably beat the crap out of them and I'd resort to criticizing their fashion sense, which is exactly how it should be.


End file.
